מושלמים
by Marauder.P
Summary: טדי מתמודד עם מוות. הפיק מכיל מוות מן הסתם , לא של טדי, אל תדאגו. הפיק הוא ג'ן, בדירוג PG. תודה לבטא הנהדרת עדן!


טדי ישב על הכיסא הרך, בוהה ברצפה במבט קודר. הוא לא ידע כמה זמן ישב שם, רק ידע שהאחות שהוצמדה לו הייתה היצור המעצבן ביותר שפגש מימיו. וזה כלל את ג'יימס פוטר כתינוק.

אותה אחות מעצבנת שאת שמה טדי לא טרח לזכור הניחה יד שהייתה אמורה להיות מנחמת על כתפו, "אתה רוצה משהו, חמוד?"

למען השם, הוא לא היה ילד קטן, אז למה הם התעקשו להתייחס אליו כאחד?

"אני בסדר, אני רק רוצה להתקשר לסנדק שלי, אם תתנו לי ללכת." הוא סינן מבין שיניו.

"ובכן, אתה מבין, ברגעים כאלה עדיף שלא תהיה לבד, אם תיתן לנו את כתובת הפלו שלו-"

"הוא נמצא בצרפת- את חושבת שאני יודע את כותבת הפלו שלו שם? אני רוצה להתקשר _ לטלפון שלו_, ואני חושב שאני יכול להחליט אם אני רוצה להיות לבד ברגעים כאלה או לא." היא נראתה מהוססת עכשיו, וטדי קיווה שאולי תוותר על תפקידה ככלבת השמירה שלו, כאשר המרפא של סבתא יצא מחדר הטיפול. פניו לא נראו מעודדות במיוחד.

"טדי." הוא הביט בו במבט מתנצל, פותח את פיו על מנת להגיד משהו נדוש כמו 'אני מצטער' או 'עשינו כל מה שיכולנו', אבל טדי לא הקשיב לו. הוא לא רצה להקשיב לו, או לאחות המטומטמת או למדיניות הפסיכולוגית החדשה של הקדוש מנגוס. הוא רק רצה ללכת משם, להיות לבד.

טדי התעתק לביתו, וברגע שכף רגלו דרכה במטבח של סבתא, התעתק משם במהירות- הוא לא היה בטוח לאן, אבל למקום אחר, מקום שלא יהיה מלא בריח שלה, ובזיכרונות שלה... ובה.

הוא מצא את עצמו בהוגסמיד. בשולי העיירה, היכן שעמד בקושי הצריף המצווח. טדי הלך את המרחק הנותר לתוך הצריף, מעביר את ידיו על הקירות המאובקים ומציץ בדרכו החוצה מן החלונות. הוא זרק עצמו על הספה אכולת העובש שבמרכז החדר, מרגיש את האבק המנחם מתערבל סביבו. כשלמד בהוגוורטס נהג להגיע לצריף לפחות פעם בשבוע, רק כדי להרגיש קרוב לאבא.

סבתא סיפרה לו הרבה על אמא, והארי ניסה לספר לו על שניהם, אבל אף אחד מהם לא ידע הרבה על רמוס לופין המסתורי. אז טדי המציא לעצמו אבא. רמוס לופין שבעיניו של טדי היה אדם עדין וטוב לב, מאושר ואוהב.

טדי ידע, כמובן, שהפרטים לא מדויקים, הוא ידע שהוא משלה את עצמו במחשבות שאביו היה אדם מושלם. הארי אמר לו פעם שכשהבין לראשונה שהוריו לא היו מושלמים, היה לו קשה מאוד לקבל זאת, אז טדי החליט שייתן להוריו להמשיך להיות מושלמים.

טדי קבר את פניו בידיו ושחרר אנחה ארוכה. אלוהים. מה לעזאזל הוא חשב לעצמו? הוא צריך לחזור לבית החולים, לדאוג שסבתא תקבר, ש... המחשבה הייתה קשה מידי, וטדי התפתה לתת להארי לטפל בהכול. אבל הארי היה בצרפת, ולא יכול היה להגיע ולהציל את המצב כמו הגיבור שהוא אוהב להיות.

להיות במקום שמלא כל כך באבא שלו היה הרבה יותר קל מלהיות במקום שמלא בסבתא. היא לא הייתה בריאה בזמן האחרון, וטדי יכול היה לצפות לזה, הוא היה צריך לצפות לזה, למעשה, אבל חשב, משום מה, שתהיה לו הודעה מוקדמת, הזדמנות להיפרד.

טדי גרר את עצמו מהספה והתעתק שוב, נאבד בסחרחורת שפעולה זו הביא עימה. הטלפון שלו צלצל בדיוק כשהרגיש את ריחות בית החולים עוטפים אותו, והוא נאנח והוציא את המכשיר מכיסו, בדיוק כששמע את ג'יני קוראת לו. הוא מצא את עצמו עטוף בזרועותיה ברגע שלאחר מכן, ובמלמולי הניחומים הבלתי נפסקים שלה.

"אני בסדר." הוא הצליח לומר מבין זרועותיה, והיא שחררה אותו בעדינות, מבטה היה מלא צער כל כך שטדי הרגיש צורך לנחם אותה בעצמו. זה קצת... היה מעצבן. בערך.

"טדי, אני כל כך מצטערת! דיברתי עם הארי והוא כל כך רוצה להיות כאן איתך... אבל העבודה-"

טדי לא רצה לשמוע לתירוצים. "זה בסדר, ג'ין, הוא לא צריך להיות פה, באמת..."

"שטויות, שטויות." היא נופפה בידה בביטול, המבט המודאג לא עוזב את פניה. "בוא, חמוד, הכנתי לך משהו לאכול אצלנו בבית, ולילי ממש משתגעת לראות אותך כבר."

"אני לא רעב, וההלוויה-"

"אנחנו נטפל בזה." הו, לעזאזל עם הוויזלים העקשניים.

הוא הרגיש לבד. וזה היה טיפשי, כי ג'יני, לילי ומולי כירכו סביבו בלי הפסקה בשלושת הימים האחרונים. גם ארתור הגיע פעם ביום כדי לדרוש לשלומו, ושאר גברי משפחת וויזלי ונשותיהם הופיעו כמה פעמים. ובכל זאת, טדי לא הרגיש לבד כל כך מעולם.

הוא רצה את החיבוק של סבתא. את החיוך שלה, שיגיד לו שלא משנה מה הוא עשה, הכול יהיה בסדר. זה היה קצת מגוחך, הוא היה בן תשע עשרה, והרגיש כמו בן תשע. הארי יוכל להגיע רק בסוף השבוע, וטדי ניסה לא להרגיש טינה. הוא ניסה לומר לעצמו שהארי היה נשאר בנסיעת העבודה שלו גם אם אחד הילדים שלו היה צריך אותו.

"טדי, חמוד, אתה צריך לאכול משהו, לא אכלת מאתמול, וזה לא בריא." למעשה, הוא לא אכל כבר יומיים. אתמול הוא נתן את האוכל שלו לפינקי, התנשמת (המאוד לא וורודה) של לילי, רק כדי שיעזבו אותו בשקט. הוא קיווה שלא נעשה לה נזק בריאותי.

"אני בסדר, ג'יני, תודה." טדי חייך אליה וחזר לבהייתו במך הטלוויזיה הכבוי. הארי התעקש לערב טכנולוגיה מוגלגית בביתו ובחייו. הוא אמר שיש בה כל כך הרבה דברים נוחים וטובים, שעולם הקסמים מסרב להכניס לתוכו, ויהיה חבל לוותר עליהם.

טדי היה הראשון שהתאהב במהפכה הטכנולוגית שהארי הנהיג בביתו לפני חמש שנים, ג'יימס (שעקב אחרי כל צעד שלו באותה תקופה) החליט גם הוא לשתף פעולה, וייחד הם שכנעו את ג'יני להכניס טלוויזיה לביתה.

סבתא, לעומת זאת, סירבה לשמוע את הרעיון. היא אמרה שהיא זקנה מכדי ללמוד דברים מסובכים כל כך, וטדי כעס עליה כל כך. עכשיו הוא היה שמח לחזור לביתה נטול הטלוויזיה, רק כדי למצוא אותה שם שוב.

טדי נאנח ולגם מהמים שג'יני הגישה לו בתקווה לרצות אותה, אבל היא רק נענע את ראשה והביטה בו בעצב. הוא שנא את המבט הזה. ברגע זה פרצה לילי הביתה בסערה וקפצה לחיכו של טדי, מחבקת אותו בחוזקה ומדברת ללא הפסקה על היום שלה. נראה שבשלושת הימים האחרונים, הילדה חשבה שאם תחבק את טדי מספיק, הוא לא יהיה עצוב יותר. זה היה... זה היה חמוד, טדי אהב אותה מאוד. אבל, ובכן, זה היה קצת יותר מידי.

"היי ליל'ס." הוא מלמל.

"היי טדי. איך אתה מרגיש?" היא הרימה את ראשה מצווארו והביטה בו בעיניים גדולות.

"בסדר." טדי חייך אליה, לפני שהוריד אותה מחיכו וקם מהספה. "אני חושב שאלך לישון קצת." הוא הצליח לשלוח חיוך נוסף לשתי הבנות לפני שעלה במגרדות. הוא שמע את לילי ממלמלת שנראה לה שהוא עדיין עצוב.

טדי תכנן לשכב במיטתו ולבהות בתקרה, אבל כנראה שנרדם בשלב מסוים, כי לילי העירה אותו בהתרגשות, ולטדי לקחו מספר שניות להבין מה היא אומרת.

"טדי, טדי, אבא חזר! טדי, קום, אבא חזר מוקדם!" הוא מלמל משהו והיא רצה מן החדר. טדי המשיך לשכב במיטתו ולקוות שהשינה תחזור, לפני ששמע את קולו של הארי מחוץ לחדרו. הוא וג'יני התלחששו.

טדי קפץ ממיטתו, ומהירותו גרמה לראשו לפגוש את הקיר בצורה כואבת. זה תמיד קרה כשהוא קם במהירות. הדלת נפתחה והארי עמד שם, מביט בו בחשש. "אתה בסדר?" טדי חייך, הוא שמח לשמוע את השאלה הזאת לגבי נושא שאינו סבתא לשם שינוי.

"קיבלתי מכה מהקיר."

הארי חייך גם הוא ונכנס לחדר, "שוב?" הוא נעמד ליד טדי וחיוכו דעך. "שמעתי שאתה עושה צרות לג'יני. היא לא הפסיקה להתלונן שאתה לא אוכל והיא כבר לא יודעת מה לעשות." הוא הניח את ידו על כתפו של טדי, שרק התפלל שדרישה נוספת לשלומו לא תגיע.

"אני בסדר, הארי. ג'יני..."

"יכולה להיות קצת היסטרית. אני יודע." הוא פרש את זרועותיו וטדי הרגיש מועקה שלא ידע שקיימת נעלמת מחזהו כשנתן לחיבוקו של הארי לעטוף אותו. הוא קבר את פניו בכתפו של הארי וניסה לא לבכות, כי פתאום הדחף היה חזק בצורה בלתי אפשרית.

"מה אתה עושה כאן בכלל? היית אמור להגיע רק בסוף השבוע."

הארי הידק את זרועותיו סביבו, "נראה לך שהייתי משאיר אותך לבד בכל זה?" טדי לא ידע למה, אבל הדמעות פשוט התחילו לרדת, והוא לא הצליח למנוע מהן להרטיב את חולצתו של הארי, שרק המשיך להחזיק אותו ולמלמל שהכול יהיה בסדר. ואיכשהו, טדי האמין לו.


End file.
